


La plus belle journée de ma vie

by Emy64



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Friendship/Love, Illnesses, Love Confessions, M/M, Sort of happy ending, Suicide
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy64/pseuds/Emy64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la plus belle journée de sa vie : il va enfin pouvoir s'installer avec Stevie ! Alors évidemment qu'il pleure ! Si seulement ça pouvait être des larmes de joie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La plus belle journée de ma vie

Pov Bucky

Je rentrais à la maison en courant à toute allure. C’était assez contradictoire avec la maturité dont le patron m’avait félicité aujourd’hui, mais j’étais tellement heureux ! Il y avait ce petit bémol, de ne pas avoir trouvé Stevie qui m’attendait en sortant du boulot, mais d’un autre côté je n’étais pas sûr que j’aurais réussi à me tenir, à ne pas l’embrasser, et puis s’il couvait un rhume je préférais le savoir au chaud dans son lit. Il m’avait semblé un peu pris hier…

Enfin, peu importait tout ça puisque je rentrais chez moi le temps de me nettoyer un peu et d’enfiler les vêtements des grands jours avant de courir chez Steve en achetant une bonne bouteille sur mon chemin. Aujourd’hui c’était un jour de fête ! Ma vie allait radicalement changer, et celle de Steve aussi ! Et avec un peu de chance notre vie allait changer aussi… Je ne savais pas trop… sur ce plan-là je ne pouvais qu’espérer que Stevie serait plus brave que moi…

_ James !s’exclama ma mère quand j’entrais en trombe à la maison.  
_ Maman j’ai une super nouvelle ! J’ai eu une promotion, et une belle ! Avec l’augmentation qui va avec et la prime, je vais pouvoir commencer à acheter une maison ! Et le mieux c’est que ce n’est qu’une première étape ! Je passe contremaitre mais dans trois ans si je me débrouille bien le patron me laisse les commandes ici pour étendre son activité ! T’imagines un peu ? Avec tout cet argent bientôt je serai propriétaire de ma propre maison en banlieue, je pourrai avoir une voiture, et même une maison secondaire assez grande pour qu’on puisse tous y partir en vacances !

Je fis une pause, haletant et euphorique. C’était un très grand moment, et je le savourais, mais le meilleur restait à venir, et pour ça il fallait que j’aille me préparer. Steve ne savait pas ce qui l’attendait mais il allait très bientôt le savoir !

_ James !me retint ma mère.  
_ Je dois me préparer maman, je vais aller fêter ça avec Stevie !  
_ Seigneur, se mit à sangloter ma mère.

Me figeant brusquement, je remarquais qu’elle avait les yeux rouges et gonflés. Si je n’avais pas été aussi excité en entrant, je l’aurais vu avant. Malgré tout l’amour que j’avais pour ma mère, ces pleurnicheries me contrariaient. Je savais qu’il fallait que je la console avant de pouvoir penser à aller voir Steve, mais j’avais tellement hâte de lui annoncer les nouvelles ! Ce serait une toute nouvelle vie qui commencerait pour nous ! J’allais nous trouver une maison et commencer à la payer, et lui allait arrêter de protester et il allait ramener ses fesses dans la banlieue résidentielle. Nous allions nous installer ensemble, dans une maison saine où il ne tomberait plus malade, et où il allait pouvoir mener sereinement sa vie d’artiste en me laissant couvrir toutes les dépenses autour de notre foyer. C’était utopique de penser qu’il allait accepter bien gentiment, mais je n’allais pas lui laisser le choix.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu as ? Je sais reconnaitre des larmes de bonheur, et ça n’y ressemble pas.

J’essayais d’avoir l’air patient, je faisais de mon mieux ! Mais franchement j’avais autre chose en tête, comme la dispute que j’allais avoir avec Steve pour mon plus grand bonheur.

_ Tu sais que tu es la personne à prévenir de Steven ?

Evidement que je le savais. Et la seule raison pour laquelle l’inverse n’était pas vérifiable c’était parce que j’aurais blessé ma mère, mais elle avait ordre de prévenir Stevie si quelque chose de malheureux devait m’arriver.

_ Son propriétaire est passé nous voir pendant que tu travaillais.  
_ Steve est à l’hôpital ?m’alarmais-je aussitôt.

Ma mère secoua la tête, ses sanglots redoublant. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qu’elle essayait de me dire, ses hoquets étant toujours plus violents. J’avais envie de la secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place ! J’avais besoin de savoir où était Stevie !

_ Maman !la pressais-je en lui serrant les bras.  
_ Oh James !

Ses sanglots étaient tels qu’elle avait du mal à respirer, et moi je devenais de plus en plus pressé. Pour me donner le plus de chances possible pour comprendre ce qu’elle essayait de dire, je me laissais tomber à genoux, tout contre le fauteuil où elle était installée.

_ Où est Steve ?articulais-je délibérément.   
_ Je suis tellement désolée mon amour !se lamenta-t-elle en essuyant mes larmes inexistantes de ses doigts trempés. 

La panique montait en moi, j’avais l’impression d’étouffer.

_ Où est Steve ?hurlais-je.  
_ Il est mort.

Le poids du monde me tomba dessus sans prévenir. Cette fois-ci je suffoquais. Je me relevais rapidement, chancelant sous l’impact de cette nouvelle. Stevie… mort… C’était impossible… Pourquoi étais-je vivant s’il était mort ? Non, il y avait forcément une explication… Juste au moment où nous allions pouvoir vivre ensemble… Juste quand tout changeait pour le mieux… 

_ Une voisine s’est inquiétée de l’entendre tousser plus qu’à son habitude. Le temps de chercher de l’aide il était déjà mort.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Envers et contre toute raison, je me retournais vers celle qui m’avait donné la vie en la regardant comme la pire des traitresses. Evidemment qu’elle voulait m’empêcher d’être heureux avec lui. Toute la société était contre moi…

_ Tu mens ! Tu sais que je l’aime !tonnais-je.  
_ James je t’en prie…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent en intensité, mais je ne flanchais pas. Impitoyable, je poursuivais mon accusation, mon démenti.

_ Non, tu sais que je l’aime et tu fais tout pour m’empêcher de vivre avec lui !

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux rageusement, des larmes furieuses dégringolant sur mes joues. Cette injustice me tuait, et même si je m’étais résigné à l’idée que jamais je ne pourrais aimer Stevie comme un homme pouvait aimer sa femme, ça ne m’empêchait pas d’être claustrophobe dans la prison que la société m’imposait.

_ On ne fait de mal à personne ! Steve ne sait même pas que je l’aime, et je n’ai pas un comportement déplacé envers lui, je n’incite pas les enfants à suivre mon exemple ! 

Ces arguments, je les avais répétés tellement de fois dans ma tête. J’étais préparé à devoir me défendre d’aimer Stevie.

_ Je sais que tu l’aimes, et je sais qu’il t’aimait James…  
_ Ne parle pas de lui au passé, il n’est pas mort !

A ce point-là c’était du déni complet, mais je préférais la détester que penser qu’il était peut-être mort. Je dégueulais tellement de rage que je ne pouvais plus supporter la présence de celle qui m’avait mis au monde. J’allais rejoindre Stevie ! Le mensonge serait plus dur à tenir une fois qu’il serait dans mes bras !

_ James !

Ce cri de désespoir, presque animal dans le lien mère-enfant, m’arrêta tout net. C’était comme un déchirement de l’âme, et j’avais beau détester ce qu’elle me faisait, je l’aimais trop pour la quitter ainsi.

_ Laisse-moi te regarder…

Et là ce fut officiel : Steve était mort. C’était plus parlant que n’importe quelle pierre tombale. Ma mère voulait me regarder une dernière fois en vie, parce qu’elle savait que la vie me serait insupportable sans Stevie. Elle savait que c’était la dernière fois qu’elle me voyait en vie… Alors il était mort… Mon Stevie était mort…

J’étais absolument livide. Steven était mort. Stevie était mort. Mon p’tit punk à moi était mort. Et je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l’aimais… Je sentais à peine les mains tremblantes et mouillées de larmes que ma mère passait frénétiquement sur mon visage. En titubant, je sortis de chez moi sans vraiment voir ce que je regardais. L’agitation de la rue me ramena à mes sens sous la forme d’un passant grossier qui me bouscula rudement. Peu après je courais dans les rues de New-York, priant pour remonter le temps juste un temps, pour être auprès de Stevie, pour qu’il ne meure pas seul…

Au fil des quartiers plus délabrés les uns que les autres, je m’enfonçais dans la partie sordide de Brooklyn sans jamais ralentir. Même devant la porte de mon meilleur ami mon arrêt fut très bref. J’avais déjà la clef en main, il ne s’agissait plus que de déverrouiller la porte de sa tombe.

_ Putain punk…, exhalais-je en passant le seuil.

Il était mort, cette fois c’était sûr. Comment je le savais ? L’appartement… Même s’il était dans un quartier lugubre, d’habitude il rayonnait la vie et l’optimisme. Aujourd’hui il était aussi sordide que ce qu’on attendait d’un appartement dans cette zone. Le froid usuel était hostile désormais, les couleurs étaient ternes, les murs étaient imbibés d’un sentiment d’oppression et de malaise…

_ Merde, tu pouvais pas me donner un mois de plus ? J’avais juste besoin d’un mois d’plus…

A demi-mort, je traversais les pièces en laissant ma main gauche caresser les murs, retrouver toutes les tâches de peinture si familières, tous les petits trous… Je connaissais l’histoire derrière chacune de ces marques…

_ Je nous aurais trouvé une jolie petite maison dans un quartier sympa, avec des espaces verts et des enfants… J’suis sûr que tu aurais passé les premières semaines à gagner des points auprès des voisins en leur dessinant des portraits de leurs mioches…

Je me laissais tomber à genoux devant son lit, où son corps ne reposait pas pour sa veillée funèbre. On aurait pu être tellement heureux… Le sourire de Steve… Je n’avais plus que ma tête pour l’imaginer à présent, parce que je ne le reverrais plus…

_ Chez nous il n’y aurait pas eu de courant d’air ni de moisissure sur les murs. J’suis sûr que c’est cette merde qui t’a tué…

Je fixais mon regard accusateur sur une tâche brunâtre. Oui, ces murs avaient été les témoins de nos moments de bonheur, mais je n’avais jamais oublié qu’ils étaient une menace pour la santé du p’tit punk qui s’obstinait à vivre là. C’était pour ça que j’étais si pressé de trouver une maison pour nous… il aurait été loin de la menace, et en sécurité par les nuits froides…

_ On aurait passé l’hiver bien au chaud, avec une radio pour occuper mes soirées pendant que tu aurais dessiné… J’aurais fini par te faire accepter de danser avec moi à l’usure, et je t’aurais appris… j’aurais fait de toi le meilleur des partenaires de danse…

Des soirées entières dans notre salon avec un gramophone ou une radio pour remplacer mes soirées avec des filles. Plus besoin de prétendre, cette maison aurait été notre sanctuaire.

_ J’aurais très certainement fini par t’embrasser, parce que je suis fou amoureux de toi, et que vivre avec toi n’aurait pas arrangé ça… Tu m’aurais peut-être repoussé, j’le saurais jamais…

Ma bulle de rêve se brisa sur ce point final, et les larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur mes joues. Steve ne serait pas là pour les essuyer… A quoi bon le rêve de la maison dans un quartier résidentiel à présent ? Je la voulais avec Steve… A quoi bon les promotions ? Pour moi le travail avait toujours été une nécessité pour mettre Stevie à l’abri du besoin… Et maintenant ? J’avais l’impression qu’on m’avait arraché mon âme, mon centre de gravité. Il n’avait jamais su… 

_ Un mois d’plus Stevie, j’avais juste besoin d’un mois d’plus !m’énervais-je dans mon désespoir.

Evidemment il n’y avait pas de petit punk en face pour répliquer. Mes sanglots redoublèrent à cette pensée.

_ Il faut croire qu’on n’était pas faits pour être ensemble dans ce monde… 

J’enfouissais mon visage déformé par la douleur dans son couvre lit. Son odeur y était encore imprégnée, tout comme celle du temps, et de la mort… C’était là que mon Stevie avait expiré, tout seul… Je pris plusieurs respirations avant de grimper dans le lit, qui m’accueillit avec un grincement que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Combien de fois m’étais-je allongé tout contre Steve pour lui tenir chaud quand il était malade ? Mais la seule fois qui comptait vraiment je n’avais pas été là… Ça allait vite changer.

_ Cela dit rien ne m’empêchera d’être avec toi dans le prochain. Là-bas il n’y aura pas de loi, et on pourra être heureux comme on est. Tu ne seras plus jamais malade, et je n’aurais plus jamais besoin de partir pour aller bosser…

Une fois allongé sur le lit de l’homme que j’aimais à la folie, je sortis de ma poche un canif. Cadeau de Steve, quand j’avais commencé à travailler sur les docks. Il m’avait dit que c’était pour pouvoir ouvrir les paquets qui en avaient besoin, mais je savais que c’était surtout parce que nous vivions à New-York, ramassis de rats vaguement humains. Et je l’avais gardé toujours sur moi, comme un porte-bonheur…

_ T’as pas intérêt à te trouver quelqu’un maintenant punk, parce que j’arrive et je vais te botter les fesses, le prévins-je avec un sourire.  
Je séchais mes larmes. Je n’avais aucune raison d’être triste. Après tout c’était la plus belle journée de ma vie. J’allais retrouver Steve dans un monde sans lois, et il ne serait plus jamais en danger. Finies les souffrances, fini le jugement des autres. Ça allait être tellement plus simple à partir de maintenant.

Mes prochaines larmes seraient pour Stevie, et ce serait des larmes de bonheur. Reniflant un dernier coup, je me taillais les poignets dans un geste ferme et propre, puis la fémorale. Je n’avais pas envie que ça traine trop. Le plus vite j’arrivais là-bas, le plus vite Stevie m’engueulait et passait à autre chose.

Mon sang gorgeait très certainement le lit de Steve, mais je ne regardais pas. Je gardais mes yeux fixés sur ces dessins que Stevie avait faits de nous, même quand ma vision se flouta et mon corps s’engourdit. Je pouvais déjà entendre les grommèlements furieux de Stevie de l’autre côté… Je souriais…

FIN


End file.
